video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
The Jungle Book - Laws of the Jungle
|catalogue number = VC1111 KC1563 |rating = |image1 =917RCJA7rPL._AC_SL1500_.jpg |running time = 75 minutes|re-released by = VCI and Kid's Club|re-release date = }}The Jungle Book - Laws of the Jungle is a UK VHS released by The Video Collection on 29th October 1990 and it got re-released by VCI and Kid's Club on 9th March 1998. Description "Wood and water, wind and tree, Jungle Favour go with thee". - Rudyard Kipling Meet all the original best-loved characters from the Jungle Book in these 3 fun-filled episodes. Baloo starts to teach Mowgli the law of the jungle. When the wolves gather to hunt buffalo by the river, Mowgli is appointed as an ambuster with Lala but when he tries to attack a buffalo alone, he gets hurt. Tabaqui then attacks him and Bagheera has to save Mowgli - thus he learn the first law, survival of the fittest, the hard way. The next lesson he learns is to make friends in the jungle. Akura, Sura (wolf brothers) and Mowgli meet Kichi runs away from Mowgli who has to go into Shere Khan's territory to rescue him. Kichi settles into his new life in the village but finds it very difficult to make friends. When the monkeys come to play with him, he happily goes off with them. Mowgli ends up fighting for the first time with Shere Khan. Kichi then has to help Mowgli who isnstrong enough to beat Shere Khan, yet. Episodes Credits Opening (Original 1990 release) (with no trailer) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Tracking control screen (1988-1991) (Normal) * Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli intro * Start of Laws of the Jungle (1989) Closing (Original 1990 release) (with no trailer) * End of Laws of the Jungle (1989) * Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli closing credits * The Video Collection logo (silent) (1986-1995) Opening (1992 Re-release) * Video Collection International children's promo from 1992 [announced by Pat Sharp * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Tracking control screen (1988-1991) (Normal) * Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli intro * Start of Laws of the Jungle (1989) Closing (1992 Re-release) * End of Laws of the Jungle (1989) * Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli closing credits * The Video Collection logo (silent) (1986-1995) Opening (1993 Re-release) * Video Collection International children's promo from 1993 by Sophie Aldred * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Tracking control screen (1988-1991) (Normal) * Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli intro * Start of Laws of the Jungle (1989) Closing (1993 Re-release) * End of Laws of the Jungle (1989) * Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli closing credits * The Video Collection logo (silent) (1986-1995) Opening (1998 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli intro * Start of Laws of the Jungle (1989) Closing (1998 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of Laws of the Jungle (1989) * Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli closing credits * VCI logo (1995-2005) Gallery 917RCJA7rPL. AC SL1500 .jpg RARE-80s-Japanese-Anime-Manga-UK-VHS-Adventure.jpg RARE-80s-Japanese-Anime-Manga-UK-VHS-Adventure- 57.jpg RARE-80s-Japanese-Anime-Manga-UK-VHS-Adventure- 57 (1).jpg Category:1990 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 (announced by Sophie Aldred) Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1992 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1992 (announced by Pat Sharp) Category:Kid's Club Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005